


Things Princesses Shouldn't Say To Pirates

by TinyBat



Series: Belligerence [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to "Things Pirates Shouldn't Say To Princesses"</p><p>I wanted to write this as two sides of the same event. I want to be able to get a better feel for Aurora while trying to keep her in character but also giving her a little bit more of a personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Princesses Shouldn't Say To Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> This like Knickers is dedicated to the lovely and daring individuals in the Hook x Aurora and Aurora x Hook tags on tumblr.

Aurora's unfamiliarity with men had never been more apparent until she and her party adopted a travelling companion. Handsome, charming, charismatic, and a complete bastard. The only one who seemed to really tolerate him was Snow White, but Emma was convinced the Queen was only a few misspoken words from removing his remaining hand. Mulan was unfailingly patient, but her tolerance levels were superhuman. Emma's weren't; the pirate had remarked on the shapeliness of Emma's legs in her unusual breeches and had been punched very hard in the mouth. Aurora had been shocked by such a display but was secretly amused, Phillip was a gentleman and would have never dreamt of saying something so improper publicly. In private it was a very different matter but that was their secret. 

This Captain Hook had a rather fearsome reputation and for some reason Aurora found that a good quality. His deeds were hardly noble but in a place such as this, any capable warrior was needed. His reputation spoke for itself, he had a fearsome crew but they were scattered to the wind though he was no less frightening without them. As a precaution, when they returned to the base he was caged and put under guard. Aurora took the occasional opportunity to pass by when it wasn't necessary because he was a fascinating man. It was the man part she occasionally forgot about. He was rude and made a habit of staring in a way that made her feel as though she had no clothes on. Not long after they had settled in he had asked one of his guards how old she was. Aurora was grateful the guard didn't answer. She was of marrying age but without a husband, any thoughts of Phillip brought a pain unlike any other. She stowed it away until she could turn the pain into something useful, like anger.

Focusing in this strange pirate kept her from other less desirable things; something for which she was very grateful. Perhaps she was focusing on him too much. No, he was dangerous and not to be trusted, observation was a smart thing.

She thought she was imagining things when she made what was now her second proper pass by his cage and heard "Princess, would you begrudge a man such as myself a few moments of intelligent conversation?". 

Curious, but unwilling to make that apparent Aurora glided over and addressed him in the most withering manner she could pull together on short notice. "At present, no. I have other things to fill my time. Perhaps later when i've had time to sufficiently arm myself." Yes, a real visit would be nice. A visit with a healthy length of sharpened steel would be better. If Mulan caught wind of her visit and thought her to be unarmed it would mean a degrading lecture. No, she was always armed now. The new arrivals had made sure of that. 

While she hadn't promised Hook a visit he would certainly get one. Timing was everything and the guard change occurred around meal times, if she waited long enough she could catch him unaccompanied. Patience was a virtue with a pay out, she was good at waiting. She managed to slip out of the hut that was laughingly called the dining hall and made her way out to the cage. This was an exciting venture, pirates didn't make proper company for princesses and she was growing bored of the people here. If anyone knew of vengeance, a pirate would so maybe he would make a suitable ally.

The cage was set back in a copse of trees, not so far out of view as to be unseen but the moon was hidden behind the trees just enough that if Aurora wanted to remain unseen she would be. Torches were taken back and forth with the guards but that was a blessing. Something about the man made her shiver in a way she was unfamiliar with. Eye contact made it feel as though something warm filled her head to toe, and something darker and far less polite than a princess should feel in the back of her mind.

"I'm here pirate, what do you wish to discuss? I warn you though, I am easily bored and will leave if you don't prove worthy of my time." Not a lie, but certainly not the truth either. She sorely wanted this man, this Killian, to prove worthy of her time. His true name didn't match his reputation, she wasn't sure she was meant to know it but eavesdropping on Snow White was an amusing hobby. He looked up as she approached with a shocked smile, he had been hoping she would come but hadn't expected it. He was well mannered but boredom brought out the lonely man in him, perhaps that was the man that spoke.

"Princess, I simply must know. I was watching you as we travelled and a question was constantly at the forefront of my mind. Your purple dress, it's lovely. I was wondering if your knickers matched." Hook had the most lascivious grin Aurora had ever seen on a man, he didn't seem to care that it was on display. He looked hungry. 

Part of the princess was slightly offended but hardly surprised. She was bored and lonely too. Games were fun. She answered in the way she knew would best affect him. The state of her drawers was a matter kept only between her aunts, herself, and Phillip for a brief period of time. She could channel her anger plenty of ways, this was the most entertaining by far. 

"They would, Captain. If I wore any..." Aurora gave him her most playful smile and left him alone in the dark with that statement to ponder. Yes, he would be good fun.


End file.
